


A Warmth In My Winter

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, but not really???, slightly steve critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Bucky found himself running, not for the first time. Running felt normal, fleeing was easy. He was surprised when his legs took him to Stark Tower, but even more shocked at what followed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427374
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2019





	A Warmth In My Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from a poem by elehmenohp, who can be found on the hello poetry site! 
> 
> \---
> 
> Made for TSB Flash Bingo: 008 - Hot Chocolate & BBB Flash Bingo: 5 - Hot Chocolate
> 
> Nyehehe, that worked out swimmingly, as far as combinin' squares goes >:y
> 
> \---
> 
> Enjoy!~

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Bucky sat stiffly on the couch in Stark's living room, eyes glued to the wall in front of him. Curiosity pleaded with him to look around, but the guilt-wrapped anxiety which swarmed him like a thick miasma fixed him to his seat.

_ Why am I here, what am I doing?  _ he thought to himself, not for the first time. His mind was racing with a constant stream of questioning his own dumb actions. 

The cold chill that wouldn't leave his bones eventually got the better of him, and he pulled the blanket which Stark draped across his shoulders tighter; wrapping himself firmly within its warm embrace. He thought to have the decency to feel ashamed, but it was so  _ soft _ and it warmed his near glacial skin. 

Perhaps walking through the streets of New York in the middle of winter wasn't the smartest idea he had, especially since he wasn't properly dressed for the elements; but he didn't think about that when he fled from Wakanda, from  _ Steve.  _ He especially didn't think  _ at all _ when he decided to arrive at Stark Tower, of all places, and ring the bell. The aforementioned man had greeted him though, simply standing there for a brief moment analyzing the situation before coming to his decision… It came as a shock when Stark opened the door wider, ushering him inside; he was almost positive he would meet certain death, or at the very least get a gauntlett covered fist straight to his face. 

But he didn't… 

Stark was kind, gentle in a way that Bucky was sure he didn't deserve. Yeah, the man appeared just about as anxious as Bucky himself, if not more; he could see that wary unease within Stark's eyes, but there was also the unmistakable hint of concern lodged there as well. The man moved cautiously at first, but Bucky was uncertain whether it was simply due to fear, or perhaps awkwardness caused by the situation in general. 

Maybe a bit of both. 

"Here, it'll help warm you up," Bucky heard Stark speak softly from behind him; and isn't that just hilarious? Bucky was so deep inside his own head, he dropped his guard; the feeling of  _ warmth _ for the first time in awhile soothing something inside of him, powering down the state of alertness he'd always found himself in after escaping HYDRA. He shifted, turning sideways to look at the other man. He was holding two large mugs, one outstretched toward him in invitation. 

Bucky locked his gaze on Stark's, wondering if maybe it was a trap of some kind; but no, he was almost certain Stark wouldn't try to do him harm, not like this. Besides, if he wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't have invited him into his house, right? He definitely  _ wouldn't _ be offering Bucky a nice, warm blanket and a hot cup of...something. 

Whatever it was, it smelled delicious; and Bucky was weak to temptation. 

Very slowly, he reached out and grabbed the mug, offering a quiet, "Thank you," in gratitude. Bringing it up to his lips, he indulged in a small sip of the hot, frothy liquid. It was delicious! Sickeningly sweet, with just the right amount of bitter. 

Bucky isn't sure if he'd ever even  _ had _ Hot Chocolate… and if he had, he doesn't remember now. 

But he must have had a decent reaction to the gift, because when he chanced a glance over to Stark; who had taken a seat in the armchair across from him, his heart skipped a beat. Why? He wasn't sure. 

Stark was watching him, and smiling? A small little thing that, if Bucky didn't know any better, almost looked  _ fond.  _ Bucky's cheeks heated from embarrassment, but he pretends it's from the hot drink and being brought in from the frigid outdoor air. He also tried desperately to force the darker thoughts back down; the initial speculation of whether Stark would take it from him or not, of if the man's hospitality was fake and whether it was a ploy to gain his trust...so he could use him later. 

As if Stark could read minds, he appeased all Bucky's woes with what he said next, "Don't worry, Barnes, have as much as you like… and don't forget the part you left on your nose," he chuckled. 

Bucky knew his face was red now, if it hadn't been before. He brought his hand up and wiped at his nose, which did indeed have some whipped cream on it, the pesky thing! Stark didn't seem to mind, he looked almost...calm. The former unease appeared to have filtered out of the man. 

They remained seated in a relatively comfortable silence, most of Bucky's weariness having left him as well; the sound of the fireplace crackling in beside them was a welcomed presence. 

"Thank you," Bucky said again. He knew it had been much too long of a pause from when Stark had spoken last, but his mind had been racing and in his embarrassment, he'd forgotten to say anything at all. 

"You're welcome, Barnes," Tony replied, gently setting his now empty mug on the coffee table. "Now, would you mind enlightening me as to why you're here, exactly?" he asked, keeping his voice calm, but still interested and genuine. He didn't want it to present like a command, nor a threat. Bucky had been through enough of that, Tony knew, and he didn't want to make the man feel any more anxious than he undoubtedly already did; considering how their  _ last _ encounter ended up. 

Stark sounded genuine, but there was still a part of Bucky who feared the worst, and he hated that; that even when things appeared to be going well, his mind wouldn't let him know peace.

"I'm… I didn't know where else to go," he mumbled; preparing himself to be thrown out into the cold again, or worse… His heart began to patter faster, anxiety crawling back up from the pit of his gut. 

"So you came to me?" Tony shot out, sounding rightly surprised. 

"I… well I... I was thinkin' about ya, wait fuck, that isn't, hang on, let me start over," Bucky began stammering, trying desperately to collect himself and force his mouth to convey what he intended. 

"Whoa, Barnes, calm down, okay?" Tony placated, his hands held out in front of him slightly, "You're safe here, you're fine." Tony smiled at him again and guided Bucky to continue.

Bucky inhaled deeply and willed himself to calm down again, "I… I ran away from… where I was," he hesitated, eyeing Stark to see if he demanded to know where they had been; he didn't see anything that would indicate that in the man's eyes, so he continued, "Steve, he… he was drivin' me crazy. Kept treatin' me like the man I used to be, gettin' all wound up and sad when I couldn't remember, or when I was different… 'Cause I'm not like he remembers. And I love him, he's basically my brother, but I just… I couldn't handle it, so I ran," Bucky muttered looking shameful. 

"Well, that makes sense, I suppose," Tony said, bringing a hand up to rub at his face, "He remembers his time with you before better than you do, I assume; I'm sure it's difficult for him as well. That being said, I know firsthand how thick headed he can be, so I understand your need to get away… however," Tony said, meeting Bucky's eye. 

It made Bucky nervous, not knowing what was coming next. 

"That still doesn't tell me why you came  _ here _ , Barnes. I mean, I would have thought seeing me, of all people, would be the last thing on your to do list." 

"Well I… I wanted to apologize to ya, properly. And, before I could process what I was doin', I was already at your door. I'm sorry, I know I should have asked, or called, or, Hell, I probably shouldn't even be here at all, I'm the last person you want to see! You've been really kind and thank you, Stark, I will leave!" Bucky rambled out a mile a minute, jolting up awkwardly in the process and fumbling the mug down onto the table. 

"Whoa there, Winter Wonder!" Tony quipped, standing up himself; his arms outstretched again in hopes to pacify the man's anxiousness. 

Bucky froze where he stood, the blanket sliding off his shoulders and falling to the floor; he was ready to bolt, but he forced his feet to stay put and met Stark's eye again. 

After a brief pause, Stark spoke up again, "You don't have to leave; please, stay?" 

"Why do you want me here?" Bucky croaked out; hating himself for the water welling up in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall. 

Tony breathed a small sigh of air he didn't know he was holding and continued, "Barnes, I've already forgiven you. I had a long time ago. I was hurt, and angry, God, I was so angry; but it wasn't your fault, not really, and I should have realized that  _ then,  _ too. So I forgive you. Please, stay." This time is wasn't a question, rather a request. 

The pesky tears that Bucky tried so hard not to let escape were now trailing down his face; a most audacious betrayal. 

"And for what it's worth… I'm sorry, too," Tony uttered, guilt of his own bubbling up to the surface. 

"Thank you, Stark," Bucky mumbled, just barely quieter than a whisper. He didn't trust his voice not to crack. 

"Please, call me  _ Tony _ , "Stark" sounds so formal," Tony scoffed with a grin. 

"Okay, Tony," Bucky replied, his own lips tilting up just the tiniest bit. 

"Why don't you sit back down and warm up? I can tell you're still cold. Mi casa es su casa and all that… Would you like another one?" he asked, gesturing to the empty mug, "We can talk more, unraveling emotional baggage is my favourite pastime after all," Tony quipped sarcastically, smirk cracking his face again. 

"Yes, please?" 

"Great! Good! Hot chocolate and totally not awkward quality bro time with the Winter Wonder; not exactly how I thought my night would go, but not terrible either." 

"I'm sorry I ruined your night, Tony," Bucky huffed, but he too was grinning now. It was a small, barely there thing; but it was  _ there _ . 

"Call it more of a… surprise. Besides, I'm Tony Stark, Freezy Pop, I make the best out of all disasters." 

"Don't you mean, you  _ make _ the disasters, Boss?" FRIDAY's voice chirped in. 

It startled a bark of laughter out of Bucky; Steve and the others told him about the A.I. that ran Stark Tower, which is probably the only thing that saved him from having a heart attack right on the spot from hearing a voice come out of the blue. Tony shot them both a scowl before leaving back toward the kitchen, but Bucky could tell there was no heat behind it

They had talked over two more mugs of hot chocolate each, just as they said. It was nice to get everything out, to be  _ forgiven _ , and move past everything. Bucky felt  _ warm _ , and for the first time in a long time, he thought he might actually be okay. 

He knew Steve would come after him, of course, but for tonight; he would be fine. Tony convinced him to call the man,  _ "Don't want the old man to croak from despair of losing his long lost buddy again, not sure his old ticker could take it,"  _ and he  _ would _ , but not now. 

Maybe he could get through to Steve that he wasn't the same man, and maybe he could fix his and Steve's friendship after all; and  _ maybe _ the tentative and fresh start he got with Tony had him feeling like the world was his oyster. 

Maybe everything would be fine. 

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛


End file.
